No Matter What Happens: Extended Edition
by starlightgirl86
Summary: This is the same plot as my other story by the same name, just slightly different. There is still Hurt!Castiel and some Rescue!Sam and Dean.


No Matter What Happens

The phone call Castiel received at four in the morning was slightly unexpected to say the least. He had been sitting on a bench in an abandoned playground when the vibration of his phone jolted him out of his angelic musings.

He was still not used to the little contraption humans used to communicate with each other. Castiel read the caller ID, and recognized the number that flashed across it as Dean's, flipped it open and spoke into the receiver.

"Yes, Dean?" he replied in his ever calm voice.

"Cas, we need your help with something" Dean said rather quickly.

"Dean, what's wrong? You sound out of breath," Castiel replied, becoming a little alarmed.

"We were on a job and demons just appeared out of nowhere and ambushed us-" Dean was abruptly cut off by Castiel's response.

"What! Tell me where you are and I will help you," Castiel said quickly.

"We're in Blue Rock, North Dakota. The Red Pine Motel, room 204," Dean said in a rush.

"Hold on, Dean. I will be right there," Castiel replied.

They hung up and Castiel lifted himself off the bench and stretched his wings behind him before he took off. _I wonder what kind of trouble the Winchester boys have gotten into this time_, Castiel thought, before he took off into the starry night sky.

…

The motel was easy enough for Castiel to find, it was the finding of Dean or Sam that was the problem. He materialized into the center of the room. He immediately became suspicious when he realized that there was no trace of the boys' weapons or clothes or any of their things. His brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Cas? It's four-fifteen in the morning! You better have a good excuse for waking me up this early!" an irritable Dean grumbled.

"Dean, where are you?" Castiel said, ignoring Dean's tone.

"What do you mean 'where am I'?" Dean said, growing more confused by the second.

"You called not fifteen minutes ago and said you and Sam got ambushed by demons. You told me to meet you at your motel and that you needed help. Do you not remember that?" Castiel answered.

"What motel are you at?" Dean questioned, also getting suspicious.

"The Red Pine Motel in Blue Rock, North Dakota. Why aren't you or Sam here?" Castiel said, beginning to get the feeling that this was a set-up.

"Cas," Dean said slowly, "because me and Sam are in Pennsylvania on a poltergeist job."

Castiel did not respond for a full thirty seconds until he was prompted by a very worried Dean.

"Cas, listen to me, this reeks of a set-up. You need to get out of there before they find out that you actually came," Dean said rapidly, his fear increasing for his friend.

"You're right, Dean. This has Zachariah all over it. I will meet you as soon as I can," Castiel responded.

"Oh, I'm afraid you won't be meeting the Winchesters anytime soon, Castiel," said a malevolent voice right next to Castiel's ear.

He dropped the phone without closing it and was met by Zachariah's wicked, grinning face. Before Castiel could even work out a single word, he was grabbed by two more of his brothers and poofed out of the empty motel room. Dean's voice could still be heard yelling Castiel's name out of the receiver.

"Cas! Cas! Are you still there? What happened?" Dean yelled into the phone, waking Sam from his sleep.

"I'll tell you what happened Dean," a smoothly, evil voice said into the receiver.

Sam watched as Dean stiffened, '_What is going on?' _Sam wondered to himself.

"What did you do with Cas?" Dean hissed into the phone.

"Well, Dean you shall find that out in a week, won't you? If there is anything left to find, that is," Zachariah said pleasantly, hanging up, irritating Dean even more.

Dean let out a frustrated yell and chucked his phone across the room, nearly hitting a very confused Sam in the head.

"Dean! Jeez, aim a little better next time," Sam complained.

"Sorry, just something really bad has happened. They have Cas," Dean said.

"Who has Cas, Dean?" Sam said still slightly groggy.

"Zachariah and his other angel cronies," Dean said the hated angel's name with venom.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sam asked in full rescue mode.

"We find those feathered bastards and send them back to hell where they really belong," Dean exclaimed, determination in his voice.

….

The next forty-five minutes were hectic as Sam and Dean hastily packed all of their stuff and chucked it into the Impala and they were on the road by five. Sam was still trying to sort through all the details Dean had given him about the early morning phone call.

"So, where do you think they took Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean did not respond. Too focused was he on breaking every speed limit known to man just to get to North Dakota faster and rescue their angel guardian.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, causing his brother to jump and swerve the Impala over the grassy shoulder.

"Jesus, Sammy! Don't do that! You could have made me crash my baby!" Dean said angrily.

"Sorry, Dean. Just trying to get your attention," Sam replied meekly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his brother's wrath if he caused the Impala to get wrecked.

"It's alright. Just tap me on the shoulder next time or something. You know how I get when I drive my baby," Dean said, almost cooing the last sentence.

"How long do you think it will be before we get to North Dakota?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Maybe a couple of days, if I can keep up this speed without killing us or getting stopped by the highway patrol," Dean responded.

Sam nodded in agreement and hunched lower in his seat, trying to get his long legs in a comfy position so he could get a little more sleep in his system so he wouldn't be draggy when they had to kick some evil angel ass.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to drive, alright? You need sleep too, Dean," Sam said.

"Alright, alright," Dean said distractedly, his focus on the road again. Sam rolled his eyes and rested his head on the window, the hum of the Impala's engine lulling him into quiet slumber.

…

Castiel did not bother to struggle when the other angels strung him up in the middle of a circle of holy fire, there was no point. He would not betray the Winchesters. They were his true brothers, not these fallen ones.

The other angels left as soon as they were done shackling Castiel's hands above him and roughly tying a gag in his mouth so he could not sway them with his talk of how they should join him and the Winchesters. He was alone with his thoughts for half an hour before a familiar presence jerked his head back and held an angel-killing blade to his exposed throat. Castiel swallowed involuntarily and felt the blade nick the tight skin.

"I should just kill you right now. But then your friends would have come all this way for nothing," Zachariah said, as he slowly circled Castiel, the wicked blade pointed at him the whole time.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little _fun_," Zachariah whispered in Castiel's ear. With that he plunged the blade into Castiel's shoulder, earning himself a muffled scream of pain from the dark haired angel.

Castiel sagged against his bonds as the blade was jerked out of his shoulder. Tears of pain mixed with his blood dripping on the dirty floor. Zachariah gripped his chin and forced his head back up.

"Now, let's see what else will make you scream," Zachariah said, his dark eyes glinting with wickedness.

…

Sam and Dean finally made it to the hotel Castiel had thought they were at previously. They had received a phone call midway through the drive from 'Jerk'-ariah, as Dean referred to the angel, to wait at the hotel for further instructions.

"How long is he going to keep us waiting!" Dean said impatiently as he paced around the small room.

"Dude, stop with the pacing. You're giving me a headache. He will call, he wants us too much to _not_ call," Sam said slightly irritated as well.

Dean threw his hands up in a gesture of frustration and still continued to pace the room. After another half hour of pacing and pointed looks from Sam to cut it out, Dean's phone finally rang.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled into the phone as soon as he had it open.

" My, my aren't we in a mood," said Zachariah.

"Where did you take Cas, you dick!" Dean responded angrily.

"Well, he's right here. Say hello to your friends Castiel," Zachariah said with false cheer in his voice. There was the sound of heavy breathing, and then a pained voice came over the line.

"Dean?" Castiel said weakly.

"Cas? Is that you, buddy? Just hang in there. Me and Sam are here. We're coming to get you," Dean said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"It hurts Dean. Please, hurry," Castile whispered. Then there was a slight struggle and a yelp of pain before Zachariah came back on the line.

"Two hours outside of town in old abandoned factory, be there or there won't be anything left of him to find," Zachariah sneered before he hung up.

Dean slowly closed his phone and turned to look at Sam who was equally worried about the exchange.

"Come on Sam. We still have a little drive ahead of us before we kill that SOB that decided to mess with the Winchesters," Dean said. Sam nodded before they loaded the car with weapons and lit out to save their friend.

….

The factory was easy to find. It sat alone in the middle of an enormous field on a hill. It was the getting in part that was slightly harder. Sam felt a little bad that they had to kill so many of God's angels but they had messed with the wrong family.

The boys finally made it to where Zachariah was keeping Castiel. When they threw open the doors, Sam and Dean both gasped in shock. Castiel was surrounded by a sea of fluffy, white feathers. That evil dick must have ripped them all out. Poor Castiel!

Dean approached Castiel slowly, afraid that they were too late. But as Dean got closer he could see Castiel's chest rise and fall slowly. He was still alive, barely. He lifted his hand and placed it on Castiel's shoulder. The angel gasped in shock and flinched away, squeezing his eyes shut, afraid that it was just another trick. Then Dean spoke softly.

"Cas? Open your eyes. It's me, Dean. We came to save you," Dean said gently.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and was met by kind green ones with flecks of gold. The face he longed to see smiled kindly at him and he broke down. They came for him! He was going to be alright and he knew that this was why his Father had chosen Dean and Sam Winchester to fight this battle. Everything will be alright, no matter what happens.


End file.
